A Friend For Christmas
by TTigerz
Summary: Little Taranee always felt alone. Now it's time to show her that she isn't the only one.  Especially not when Santa Claus is kidnapped by Phobos!    Contains comic references and I mixed the seasons of the series a little.  One-Shot  A long one


_**This is a mixture of the series, comics and seasons.**_

_**Here Will has her electric powers already.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN W.I.T.C.H. (wish I did) W.I.T.C.H. IS OWNED BY DISNEY.**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

**A friend for Christmas.**

Once upon a time there was a little girl in a small city known as Sesamo.

She had an older brother and two wonderful parents.

But she was feeling lonely.

She was the only one at school who didn't had friends.

Now you would think that the other kids were shunning her because she had very short hair with one braid hanging next to her glasses. Or that she was always studying, always learning.

But that was not the case.

No, little Taranee looked (and looks) like a nice, normal girl who is shy and even scared.

But rumors had been going around that there are strange things happening when she's around.

Like candles that suddenly start to burn or ice that melts when she looks at it.

Or that she could read people's minds.

That's why Taranee never had a friend.

No-one accepted her.

Everyone was scared of the freak.

At Christmas eve she was praying. But not to God.

She had a strong believe that Santa would hear her prayers. She couldn't wish for a friend on her wish list. She knew her parents would look at it and she was ashamed of that.

That's why she was standing in front of the chimney, her favorite place in the house.

'Dear Santa,

I know you got my wish list and I know I'm a little late but please I want to ask you something that I couldn't put on my wish list.

You know about me. I've been nice to everyone.

But no-one seems to think that. They all think that I'm a freak.

That's why, dear Santa, I'm asking. No, I'm wishing for a friend.

But not just a friend. Someone who will stand beside me when I'm lost.

Someone who will laugh with me, cry with me and, if needed, even fight with me.

Dear Santa, if you could arrange something so that I could make a friend then that would be the most beautiful gift ever.

Greetings,

Taranee.'

Taranee looked at the chimney in hope and she saw the fire, which was burning, flaring up a little. She sighed and made sure that the cookies and milk were standing on a stool near the chimney. She then went off to bed.

She didn't notice two parents looking sadly at their daughter.

_8 years later. In Heatherfield. At Halloween._

*Great! I'm late again! And it's just the second day!* Taranee thought while running to the entrance gate.

Just when she turned she saw someone else running like mad.

*Another one who's clock didn't ring.* Taranee thought with a smirk.

Taranee slowed down and walked towards the entrance of the school. Sheffield Institute.

She didn't want to make a fool out of herself _again_.

She walked in and saw a girl standing in the middle of the hall. She had shockingly red hair. And I don't mean the orange kind. No more like blood red.

The girl was making a pirouette and then duck into her backpack, which was covered with frog accessories and fishing some kind of paper out of it.

The girl looked at it as if it turned into a fish then again made a pirouette while shouting frustrated: 'What does a girl have to do to get to room 304?'

Taranee couldn't hold her giggles.

She recognized the symptoms as the ones of a newbie. Since she was showing the same symptoms just yesterday.

'Hope to get promoted out of room 303 maybe?' she said to the newbie.

Immediately the girl's shoulders shot up to her ears. She slowly turned around to face Taranee who tried to look relaxed. To be honest, she too didn't have a clue how to get there. Heck! She even didn't know how to get to her own classroom.

The girl looked scared. Taranee felt like she should help.

'Don't worry, I'm new too.' she said with an awkward smile.

The girl unclenched her shoulders giving a relieved sigh. Then the girl did something Taranee didn't expect.

She reached out her hand while saying: 'Well then maybe we newbies should help each other. My name is Will Vandom. Yours?'

Taranee wasn't sure. This was the first time that someone approached her like this.

She saw her own doubt reflected in the hazel eyes of Will. Will wasn't sure if this was a smart idea but she tried at least.

Taranee got courage out of the gesture so while taking Will's hand she said: 'I'm Taranee, Taranee Cook.'

Will laughed.

'You're quoting James Bond. Wait let me do this again.' Will retreated her hand before Taranee could grab it.

'The name's Vandom. Will Vandom.' she said with a fake British accent while extending her hand again.

Taranee was shocked. Not only did Will just introduce herself in James Bond style.

She even got the subtle reference and seemed to be a Bond fan.

*Maybe I can be friends with her.* she thought.

Taranee smiled at Will before saying: 'Well it's a pleasure meeting you Miss Vandom.' in a British accent.

Will laughed but then it happened. Just when Taranee wanted to grab Will's hand a shock was felt from it.

Suddenly all the candles that were standing in the pumpkins went on.

The girls quickly retreated their hands.

'Wow… Sorry I'm a little static-y lately. Nice effects too. Really spooky.' Will said quickly.

Taranee just nodded.

*No, not again!* she thought.

*I was just trying to make a friend!*

'WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING HERE WHILE YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS?' a voice roared.

Taranee turned around and she saw Beehive Knickerbocker walking up at them.

*Great. Just what I needed.*

_Around Christmas. The same year as the girls learned about their powers. At the Silver Dragon._

'Wow. Christmas time already. I can't believe it!' Hay-Lin said cheery.

'Well Hay-Hey. I'm glad that's Christmas. That means food, presents and most important No School.' Irma said.

'Irma you know that Christmas is more than just getting presents and food right?' Taranee said seriously.

'Yeah, yeah.' Irma said waving away Taranee's comment.

Taranee just shook her head as the water guardian kept rattling about what she asked for Christmas.

It's been a couple of months that the girls learnt about their powers and they were growing very close.

Taranee just hoped that, when evil finally decided to quit, they could stay friends.

But somewhere it felt like she was hoping in vain.

Will looked at Taranee and she saw something was troubling the fire guardian.

'Something wrong, Tara?' Will asked.

Taranee just looked at Will.

She was the first one who ever showed interest in Taranee.

The first one who didn't back away. The first one who showed the same interests.

'No Will. I'm fine.' she replied.

'Well I say we go home. It's starting to snow and Grandma is staying so I better get home.' Cornelia said while standing up.

'Guess you're right.' Irma huffed.

After they said bye and merry Christmas to Hay-Lin they went outside.

The snow was falling slowly, covering Heatherfield in a blanket of snow.

Taranee was making amends to go away when Will grabbed her arm.

Taranee looked at Will's eyes.

'Let's go into town and maybe after that you can eat at my place, since your Dad is cooking tonight.' Will said with a happy twinkle in her eyes.

Taranee was glad that she didn't have to go alone and nodded happily.

Irma and Cornelia were groaning.

'Man, I wish my dad hadn't given me a curfew or I would have gone with you.' Irma complained.

'Same here.' Cornelia said.

After wishing them a merry Christmas Will and Taranee walked towards town.

Well they didn't have any money on them but it was fun to look at the windows and play with the toys in the toy stores.

After an hour of having fun the girls decided to go to Will's place.

Taranee's mother had agreed at the fact that her daughter was missing the 'feast' her father had prepared and even said that she was jealous.

But just before the girls had left downtown Heatherfield a weird sound was heard.

It sounded like lightning and a blue light was coming from an alley, just like a terrible stench.

'O come on! Just before Christmas?' Taranee moaned.

Will didn't say a word and went to the alley, Taranee following close behind.

In the ally was a pile of rubbish and a giant blue circle that had crackling lightning around, which Taranee recognized as a portal to Meridian.

A pile of rubbish was moving in front of the portal.

'Show yourself!' Will demanded, pulling out the Heart.

'Don't harm Blunk! Blunk seeks help!' said the pile of rubbish.

A head came out of it followed by the rest of the creature.

Taranee still thought that Passlings were some ugly creatures. Not to mention that they smell… and that's an understatement.

The portal crackled again and this time a young man jumped out of it.

'Caleb!' Taranee and Will exclaimed.

'What are you doing here?' Taranee said confused.

'Will! Taranee!' Caleb said when he recognized the girls.

'Great! You've got to come to Meridian. It's an emergency!'

'Emergency? What kind of emergency?' Will asked serious.

'It's Santa Claus! Phobos kidnapped him so that he would make weapons for his army instead of bringing joy and happiness in Meridian!' Caleb said with a serious face.

Will and Taranee were looking at him as if he was nuts.

'Sorry Caleb. I thought you were serious.' Taranee said confused.

'Yeah. Everyone knows that Santa Claus is just a fable for kids.' Will said.

Caleb and Blunk were looking crazed.

'What do you mean fable? He is real and you've got to save him!' Caleb said angry.

'Caleb…' Will started but Caleb interrupted.

'Okay. Fine. Don't believe in Santa Claus. But look at it this way. There is a guy who got enslaved by Phobos to create weapons. We've got to stop that!' Caleb said hoping that the girls would change their believes if they saw the man.

Will huffed while blowing her hair out of her face annoyed.

'Fine. I'll alarm the others and then we go.'

'No! There is no time! Santa Claus is refusing to work for Phobos. And Phobos is planning on sending him to heaven if we don't hurry!' Caleb said hastily.

'Phobos is bad boy. He don't get presents from Santa. Not like Blunk. Blunk's a good boy!' Blunk added.

'Yes. The only thing Phobos gets is a piece of coal.' a voice said behind them.

'Irma?' Will said, turning around in confusion.

'I thought you had a curfew?'

'Well… I said to my dad that you invited me for dinner and he was okay with it.' Irma said shrugging.

Taranee looked confused.

'But Will didn't invite you.' she said confused.

'That's what you know. But my dad doesn't. And since I've now invited myself to your home you don't have any choice.' Irma said while hugging an arm around Will's shoulders.

Will just sighed.

'Well let's go and get "Santa Claus" ' she said, saying the last words with a lot of sarcasm.

'Guardians Unite!'

The girls transformed in their guardian forms.

'Now let's save the good saint. I still want that plushy I asked for from 4 years ago.' Irma joked.

The others just sighed and jumped in the portal, except for Blunk who stayed in the trash looking for "treasures".

When they stepped in Meridian they saw a giant ice plain.

'Great! First we go out of the freezer on Earth and we jump in the freezer of Phobos!' Irma moaned.

'Just be quiet' Caleb said. 'We're here on the Meridian ice plains. In the ice prison of Phobos.'

'Wait you're saying that Santa Claus is being kept in an ice prison?' Taranee asked.

'Yes, not the most elegant place but here he has the Grugnotts.' Caleb said.

'Grugnotts?' Will asked.

Caleb just pointed at a creature which looked like a polar bear. The face looked more like a baboon's but everyone could see that Blunk was prettier.

'Ah. Well I suggest we go flying and search for him.' Will said.

'You said it girlfriend.' Irma said while grabbing Caleb under his arms.

Taranee looked a little unfocused while looking around.

*Are we real friends? I mean, yes we talk to each other and laugh but that's just because we're guardians. If we weren't than I bet they wouldn't even look at me.*

'I see him!' Caleb said pointing at the ground.

The girls looked down and saw a guy, in a red jacket, red pants, black boots and a red hat.

He was chained and he was hammering on an anvil while getting whipped by a guard.

'We can't go and save him now. There are too many guards and I don't want to know how ruthless those Grugnotts are.' Will said.

'Let's wait a little before rescuing him.'

Irma shrugged.

'You're the boss.'

*Yeah… Will's the boss not a friend… I just hoped she was…* Taranee thought a little sad while following the others.

The evening fell quickly, as in a couple of minutes, and they saw that Santa was being let to an ice cell.

'Okay, Irma, you, Caleb and I create a diversion while Taranee goes and saves Santa Claus.' Will said, turning into leader mode.

Irma and Caleb nodded while Taranee made a agreeing sound, though she didn't seem quite herself.

Irma and Caleb ran towards the guards as they started the diversion but Will held Taranee back.

'Okay Tara, what's wrong? You look so sad.' Will said concerned.

Taranee looked at Will, seeing genuine concern in her eyes.

'It's nothing. Just thinking about us.' she said.

'And that is?' Will said.

'Just wondering if… no never mind.' Taranee said while looking at the diversion.

'You were wondering if we are real friends and not just hanging around each other because of our job as guardians. Right?' Will said, sounding serious.

Taranee looked shocked.

Will shook her head and put her hand on Taranee's shoulder.

From a distance Irma was heard complaining about how long it was going to take.

Will smiled at Taranee and said: 'I'm afraid we have to settle this confrontation another time Missus Cook.' and she flew away to help Irma.

Taranee was left stunned but quickly recovered from it.

She flew as fast as she could to the ice cell of Santa Claus and started melting the bars.

The diversion was still going on so the guards or Grugnotts didn't notice her.

She ran into the cell and melt through the shackles of the man.

'Thank you Taranee.' the Santa Claus said.

Now again Taranee was shocked.

'H-how do you know my name?' she stammered.

'I'm Santa Claus. It's my job to know everything off all the children, even if they don't believe in me anymore.' Santa said with a smile.

Taranee was shocked… again.

*Real? No way! I thought he was a fable!* she thought.

'Oh and Taranee. About that wish you made when you were 6.

I'm sorry but I don't have powers to give you that. But it seems that you've already made that wish come true, hasn't she, Will?' Santa Claus said looking at someone behind Taranee.

'Huh? How do you know my name?' Will asked confused.

'As I said to Taranee. I'm Santa Claus. I know everything about you.' Santa Claus said with a friendly smile.

'Everything?' a voice said with pleasure.

'Then that means that you know my cup size.' Irma said with a smirk.

'HOHOHOHOHOHO!' the Santa laughed.

'Cup size D' he said then.

'Wrong! Hell, they are not that big!' Irma said pouting.

'O You meant when you're not in guardian form. Then you've got size B' Santa said.

Now Irma turned red.

'H-How… Okay I'm convinced!' she said.

'By the way. Where is that plushy I asked for 4 years ago?'

'Irma! You don't start asking that sort of things.' Will said annoyed.

Santa just laughed and said: 'That's what you get for teasing your little brother! Now what do you think of going away of here. It isn't a place you want to hang out.'

The girls nodded.

Will and Taranee grabbed Santa Claus under his arms while Irma grabbed Caleb.

They were flying towards the portal when Santa said: 'No! They captured Rudolph and the others too! I need them too. The presents are with them too.'

'Great… Don't tell me. they are being kept in a forest.' Irma said sarcastic.

'Yes, the Forest of Mist. How did you know?' Santa said confused.

Irma sighed.

'Just a hunch.'

'I think it's better that we get the others too. Caleb you go back and go and get Corny and Hay-Hey. Irma you go with him. We'll meet you at the rim of the forest.' Will said directing Irma and Caleb towards the portal.

Irma and Caleb nodded as they flew towards the portal.

Will and Taranee dragged Santa Claus towards the rim of the forest and were waiting for Irma to return with the others.

Taranee realized something.

'Will… when Irma flies through the portal she still will be in guardian form… and our secret lives…' Taranee said to Will.

Will just smiled.

'Don't worry. I asked the Heart to transform her back before she went through the portal. Everything's fine.'

Then her face turned serious.

'Now back to our topic. You were thinking that we aren't friends, right?' she said.

Santa Claus looked up.

He was doing his best to hear every word of this discussion.

'W-Well… It's not that. I mean… uhh… it feels like we're friends… but are we really?

I mean look at Irma and Cornelia. The two always fight. But they laugh too… Are they friends? Are WE friends?' Taranee asked, feeling a little guilty.

'Why would you think that?' Will asked, ignoring Taranee's question.

'When I was little… the other kids shunned me because I let candles burn without knowing I did that… and I'm scared that you guys also think that I'm a freak.' Taranee said, feeling the urge to cry.

Will looked in disbelieve at Taranee.

*Great! Now she's thinking I'm a pathetic loser.* Taranee thought while fighting back her tears and looking at the ground.

'I-I know what you mean.' she heard Will say.

Taranee looked up, into Will's eyes.

Will's eyes were full of pain.

'What do you mean?' Taranee asked confused.

'You know I can use lightning, right?' Will said while Taranee nodded.

'Well… When I was little I often had a little tantrum… and when that happened lights started to flicker. So others thought I was a freak too… which made me even angrier and causing the lights to flicker more often.'

Then her eyes hardened.

'So I asked one time before Christmas for a friend. And I thought, when I first met you, that my wish had finally come true.' she finished with a smile.

Taranee's heart skipped. That's exactly how she felt when she first met Will.

'HOHOHO!'

Will and Taranee turned around to look at a laughing Santa Claus.

'What's so funny?' Will asked, sparks starting to fly all around her.

'Nothing. It's just that you two were the only ones who ever asked something like that and both of you found each other… But I would have liked it, Taranee, if you had remembered the note I left for you.' Santa said.

'Note? What note?' Taranee asked.

'The note that said: Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift. That's why it's called 'present'.'

'O yeah! I remember that! I was never that disappointed in my whole life!' Will said, looking a little mad at Santa Claus.

*So that's what it meant!* Taranee thought.

'HEY! WILL! CAN YOU CHANGE US? WE ARE GETTING MUDDY!' a voice screamed over the plains.

Will sighed as she flew up and towards the group that came walking towards them.

'Guardians Unite!'

A second or three later Irma was back, together with Cornelia and Hay-Lin.

'Where's Caleb?' Taranee asked.

'He took my shift at the Silver Dragon.' Hay-Lin explained.

Then she turned to Santa.

'So you're Santa?' she asked.

'Thanks for all the presents!' and hugged the guy.

Santa Claus was just laughing while returning Hay-Lin's hug.

Cornelia was looking skeptical but before she could say something Irma interrupted her.

'Yes he's real. Believe me I know.' she said with a knowing tone making Cornelia raise an eyebrow.

'Yeah, well. Let's go and save those reindeers. I want to be home in front of a fire.' Cornelia said annoyed.

'Yes. Hay-Lin, can you carry Santa? Your air powers should help you keeping him up.' Will said.

Hay-Lin nodded.

They took off and flew toward the middle of the forest.

There was a thick mist making it difficult to see.

'Irma, mist is water. Can you get it away?' Will said.

'Sure!' Irma said full confidence as she removed the mist.

Taranee groaned.

*Of course. Santa Claus is guarded by ugly polar bears and the reindeers are being guarded by Mister Scales.*

'Looky, Looky. Ceddy poo is guarding the reindeers. Let's beat him and go home!' Irma said.

Will flew towards Irma and swatted her at her head.

'You know that he is strong!' she said a little angry.

'Sorry' was the only thing Irma said while rubbing her head.

'Okay. Hay-Lin put Santa Claus down behind those trees.' Will said pointing at a spot.

Hay-Lin used her powers to land Santa behind the trees.

'Okay. Now let's go and beat Cedric.' Will said with a confident smile on her face.

She flew right at Cedric, getting his attention.

'You, scaley pants! Want a piece of me?' she said, hurling some thunder at Cedric.

Irma was muttering under her breath.

'O when I do it then I'm being arrogant but when she does it it's A-okay!' Taranee heard before the rest flew towards Cedric.

It didn't take them long to defeat Cedric.

Since he was taken by surprise he was quickly beaten.

'So now we've gotten him frozen solid where are those reindeers?' Cornelia said.

'They're here!' Santa's voice said from behind a couple of trees.

The girls flew to the spot and saw the reindeers and Santa.

But the reindeers didn't look well. They were badly beaten up.

'Did Cedric do this to you guys?' Will asked in shock.

Rudolph answered.

'Yes. He wanted to make sure that we wouldn't fly tonight.' he said laborious.

'What now?' Santa Claus said in despair.

'Now the kids aren't going to get their presents! This is a disaster!'

'What do you mean? First day of Christmas is tomorrow.' Taranee said confused.

Santa shook his head.

'No. On Earth it is tomorrow. On Meridian it's today.' (It's evening, Meridian's Christmas Eve.)

'Isn't there a way for us to help you?' Will asked desperately.

Santa Claus shook his head and looked sadly at the ground.

Suddenly his head rose and said: 'There is something you can do… But it's too much to ask.'

'What is it? Whatever it is we'll do it!' Will said while the others were nodding.

Suddenly they heard some panting.

They turned around and saw Caleb running towards them.

' pant-pant. Did you do that to Cedric?' he said, slightly panting as he pointed at an icicle version of Cedric.

'Yes. I like him better this way.' Irma said with a smirk.

Caleb saw the reindeers and you could see him getting angry.

'Did he do that to them?' he said a little angry.

'Yes, Caleb. Yes he did.' Will said tired. 'And mister Santa Claus was just about to tell us what we could do to help them.'

Caleb looked a little foolish when he said: 'Oh. Sorry, continue. Just do as if I don't exist.'

Irma, not wanting to let this opportunity slip, said: 'Oh, sorry. We're we supposed to do as if you existed? Sorry. My name is Irma Lair, water guardian. What's yours?' while making a mock bow and earning laughs from everyone, except Caleb.

'You could act like reindeers and pull my sleigh tonight… the reindeers are all better tomorrow…' Santa Claus said as if nothing had happened.

The girls were looking as if they were hit by a truck (and Caleb started smiling).

'Ex-Excuse me. Did you just say that we could pull the sleigh?' Taranee asked, trying to make sure if her ears weren't lying.

Santa Claus nodded.

The girls just sighed and a couple of minutes later they were standing in front of the sleigh.

Will in front (acting as Rudolph with the Heart as 'nose'), followed by Taranee and Irma and then by Cornelia and Hay-Lin.

Wearing reindeer ears… and red noses…

'Will. Somehow I've got the feeling that I should blame you for this.' Irma said while touching her 'ears'.

Will just shrugged it off while Caleb was laughing his eyes out.

'If you don't shut up Caleb I'll personally…' Cornelia said before Santa Claus interrupted.

'Caleb! Since we're running out of time I need you next to me in the sleigh. And it would help if you wore this.' he said while holding up a green tunic and some elf-ears.

When Caleb saw this he immediately stopped laughing. But the girls were rolling on the floor laughing.

After a couple of minutes and some swears of Caleb everyone was ready to go.

Thanks to the reindeer ears the girls knew where to go and the packages were brought to all the children on Meridian.

They were flying back when Irma said: 'I think Phobos deserves a present too.'

Everyone looked at the water guardian as if she had grown an extra head.

'WHAT? Are you nuts? He's a BAD guy. He doesn't deserve a present.' Hay-Lin said to her friend.

'Yes, I know. But I think he deserves an icicle. A snakey icicle.' Irma said with a smirk.

The others quickly got the hint and they quietly delivered Cedric at the castle.

With some help of Santa Claus's magic they got in the castle without being noticed.

When the girls were in front of the portal, they said their goodbyes to Santa Claus.

'Bye girls. I can see that Meridian is in good hands.

Keep behaving like this and you'll make more people happy than I've ever had.' Santa Claus said, hugging all girls before they transformed back.

'Well that was a blast.' Irma said while watching Santa Claus take off.

'Yes! It was spacious!' Hay-Lin chirped.

'You know. How are we going to explain to our parents that we've been away for more than 5 hours?' Cornelia said, causing everyone to fret the moment they would face their parents.

All stepped through the portal feeling gloomy.

They said their goodbyes as Will closed the portal. (Caleb joined Hay-Lin).

Will and Taranee were again walking towards their houses when suddenly Will's cell phone rang.

'Hey honey! It's me, mom! I've heard that you've invited Taranee and Irma for dinner.

Could you go and take something from the Silver Dragon? Unless you want me to cook of course.' Will's mom's voice rang through the cell phone.

Will looked a little flabbergasted but quickly recovered.

'Uhh… Sure mom. You want the usual?' she said.

'Yes. Thank you sweety! See you in a bit.'

Taranee looked at the clock on the tower of a church.

They've only been in Meridian for 5 minutes!

'Do you know what happened?' Will asked Taranee.

'No.' was the reply.

Suddenly they got hugged by someone else.

'I think I forgive Santa for forgetting my plushy.' a voice said behind them.

'Hey Irma.' Taranee said with a smile.

'What do you want from the Dragon?'

'Ah. Your mother decided not to cook? Thank goodness. I mean… I don't want to find another cell phone in my soup.' Irma said quickly when she saw Will's glare.

'Me neither.' Will said as they started laughing.

'I'm glad I can eat at your place. My dad was planning to watch James Bond movies.

I've never seen one and I'm not planning on seeing it tonight.' Irma said happily.

'Oh, that's a shame. You don't know what you're missing… But… Taranee and I were planning on doing the same. And you are going to watch them!' Will said with an evil glare.

'Oh no! Maybe I can eat at Hay-Hey's.' Irma said in expense.

'Nope. You've invited yourself so you're going to watch it too.' Taranee said, laughing at her friends expense.

After some good Chinese and a couple of James Bond movies, Irma and Taranee went home.

Irma was, unexpectantly, a James Bond fan. She kept quoting famous lines as: 'My name's Lair. Irma Lair. Or: 'Shaken, not stirred.'

Taranee had a peaceful night and on the first day of Christmas she got wonderful presents.

But there was also a note between her presents.

It said: The best present is the one that you can't buy.

And friendship is one of the most beautiful of them all.

Merry Christmas, Taranee Cook. Merry Christmas.

Taranee pinked a tear away after reading it and quickly after the doorbell rang.

Will and Irma were standing in front of the door.

They spent the day together and Taranee finally stopped feeling alone.

She had friends, and that was what counted the most.

_Same day, only in Meridian_

Phobos awoke, having slept like a prince.

He yawned loudly and slowly opened his eyes.

'AARGH!'

He jumped out of his bed when he realized what he saw.

It was his right hand man, Cedric, frozen solid and slowly starting to melt.

He felt his anger rise when he noticed a letter near Cedric's tail.

He opened the letter and after quickly reading it he let out a feral scream, making the lurdens and guards quiver in fear.

The letter said: **Dear Phobos.**

**If you read this then it means that you've found your Christmas present.**

**I hope you like it! We've fought really hard to find a suitable present.**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas and if you want to melt him quicker I suggest putting him near a fireplace.**

**Greetings, the Guardians of the Veil. xxx**

And this is why, dear children, you never go to Meridian during Christmas.

You might end up being a reindeer, elf or icicle.

A Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

_**Tell me what thought of it… Oh and for people wanting to know when I update my other stories. Don't worry I'm writing the chapters 11 and 4 at the moment.**_

_**Sorry for the late update… I blame school. (The root of all evil)**_

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**_


End file.
